Haunted jealousy
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: The GazettE - D'un côté, une cave sombre et humide avec un homme qui le retient prisonnier.   De l'autre côté, ses amis qui tentent désespérément de le retrouver.
1. Prologue

**Titre **: Haunted jealousy

**Auteur **: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Base : **The GazettE + guests

**Genre **: UA, romance, drame

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai et d'autres ^^

**Note **: Une nuit d'insomnie, des chansons de Nega, une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment... Le titre est emprunté à Nega (_Haunted Jealousy est _une de mes chanson préférées ^^)

* * *

.

.

Ils n'avaient plus d'autres choix que de rendre publique cette terrible nouvelle. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine. Une semaine entière d'inquiétude et d'angoisse pour ces jeunes gens. Une semaine de questions, de recherches, mais aucuns résultats.

La police avait été contactée dans le plus grand secret, mais rien. Il restait toujours introuvable.

Par respect pour la famille, les amis ou encore les fans, et surtout pour avoir un espoir en plus de le retrouver, il fallait que cette nouvelle soit entendue par le Japon entier.

Dès le lendemain, sur tous les journaux et postes de télévisions du pays, l'on pouvait lire ces lignes qui serrèrent le cœur de centaines de personnes.

.

**« Ruki, chanteur du groupe de visual kei the gazettE est porté disparu depuis une semaine. Nous n'avons encore aucune autre information, si vous avez le moindre renseignement, merci de contacter de toute urgence les autorité locales. »**

.

.

* * *

Je profite de ce minuscule prologue pour vous expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de la fic:  
Le premier chapitre sera centré sur Ruki, le deuxième sur les autres membres, le troisième sur Ruki... et ainsi de suite ^^

Je poste tout de suite le premier chapitre pour que vous vous fassiez une idée ^^

**Note** : Ce n'est pas une fic qui me tient spécialement à cœur, je l'avais commencée pour passer le temps, elle sera donc surement moins recherchée que Silver and Cold ou encore Phantom of the Opera ou la Maison de Chair, mais si ça intéresse quelqu'un je me ferais un plaisir de poster la suite et de la continuer ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Haunted jealousy  
**Auteur :** Shima-Kyuuketsuki  
**Base : **The GazettE + guests  
**Genre :** UA, romance, drame  
**Pairing :** Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai et d'autres ^^

**Note :** Les chapitres centrés sur Ruki seront plus courts que ceux centrés sur le reste du groupe ^^

* * *

.

.

Son dos le faisait souffrir, le matelas était trop fin et laissait ainsi ressortir les ressorts. Il gardait les yeux fermés, sachant pertinemment que s'il les ouvrait il ne verrait rien d'autre que cette lugubre cave humide. Cet homme lui disait de ne pas se plaindre, qu'il avait aménagé cette cave spécialement pour lui. Il y avait un lit, certes peu confortable, mais un lit tout de même, une commode surplombée d'un miroir en fer forgé brisé sur toute une diagonale, un lavabo et des toilettes. Le tout faiblement éclairé par une ampoule qui vacillait et un chandelier. Après tout c'était vrai, il avait tout le confort qui lui fallait. Un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur le front, il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux. Elle fut suivie d'une autre, puis encore une. L'autre homme devait prendre sa douche. Ruki avait remarqué que cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa salle de bain. Un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis il se leva péniblement du lit pour se diriger vers le miroir. Il n'avait pas bonne mine. Il demeurait prisonnier dans cette cave depuis cinq jours, peut-être plus. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps, il n'avait pas de fenêtre et on lui avait retiré sa montre.

Il leva une main afin de remettre ses cheveux en place quand un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et que son poignet se rabattit violemment contre lui. « Maudites chaînes » pensa-t-il. Il pouvait circuler librement dans cette cave, mais de longues chaînes reliaient ses poignets à son lit. Il pouvait atteindre tout le mobilier dont il avait besoin, mais pas le pieds de l'escalier qui conduisait au niveau supérieur, à la liberté.

Il retourna sur cet amas de ressorts qui lui servait de lit et reprit sa position initiale, les yeux fermés. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les gouttelettes qui s'écrasaient dans ses cheveux. De toute façon, il savait que ce qui arriverait après serait pire. Il savait que lorsqu'il aurait fini de se faire beau, il viendrait lui rendre visite.

Ruki ne s'était pas trompé. Quelques minutes après, il entendit la porte située en haut des escaliers s'ouvrir, puis des pas s'éloigner, avant qu'une petite mélodie jouée au piano résonne dans toute la maison. Ce devait être une sorte de petit rituel pour l'autre homme. A chaque fois qu'il descendait à la cave, il jouait ces quelques notes. Ruki les trouvait terriblement angoissantes, elles lui glaçaient le sang, peut-être parce qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver. Le piano se tut et les pas se dirigèrent de nouveau vers l'escalier. Il devait être immobile en haut des marches car Ruki n'entendait plus ses pas, seulement sa respiration. Quelques instant passèrent puis l'homme ordonna agacé:

_« Ruki, sur le ventre »._

Ruki soupira une nouvelle fois, il avait beau lui dire que cela était inutile, l'homme ne l'écoutait pas. Pour éviter de subir une nouvelle série de coups, il obtempéra. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller qui sentait l'humidité et attendit. Il ne patienta pas longtemps. A peine s'était-il retourné qu'il sentit un poids sur tout son corps et le bout de la langue de l'homme s'amuser avec le lobe de son oreille. Ruki entendait les soupirs de l'homme et cela le dégoutait plus que tout. Des soupirs excités, des murmures qui lui disaient qu'il était beau, qu'il sentait bon, mais cela donnait la nausée au petit blond. Il ferma les yeux très fort en essayant de penser désespérément à autre chose, mais cela était trop dur. A vrai dire, quand on a soixante kilos d'allongés sur le corps et que ces mêmes soixante kilos s'amusent à vous tripoter de partout, et bien ce n'est pas facile de se changer les idées. L'homme était à présent rendu au cou du chanteur et le marquait d'affreuses marques violacées. Ruki sentait du mouvement sur lui, il aurait parié que l'homme était en train de se caresser. Tout cela l'excitait apparemment beaucoup. D'un coup, il descendit le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Ruki au niveau de ses genoux puis revint murmurer près de son oreille.

_« Ne m'en veut pas Ruki, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas. »_

Il savait que Ruki pleurait. Son corps était parcouru de sanglots, il releva donc la tête du petit blond et essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

_« Tu sais Ruki, je ne fais pas ça pour te faire du mal! Comprends-moi, je t'en prie! J'étais hanté par toi, jour et nuit je ne voyais que toi! Tu me rends fou Ruki! S'il te plait aime-moi, aime-moi tout entier Ruki. »_

Il se tut puis Ruki le sentit se déshabiller, ses sanglots reprirent, il ne voulait pas encore vivre ça... L'homme se rallongea sur le petit corps du chanteur, puis il le pénétra. Ruki avait mal, horriblement mal, ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il sentit à nouveau le souffle de l'homme près de son oreille, il se crispa. L'homme lui murmura des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas tout à fait:

_« Tu ne peux pas comprendre mes pensées et ma jalousie Ruki. »_

Le chanteur ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, mais à vrai dire cela lui importait peu en ce moment. L'homme prenait du plaisir à entrer et sortir de lui, il gémissait. Ruki avait envie de vomir, ses soupirs l'écœurait au plus haut point. Il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur.

Au bout de quelques temps, Ruki sentit l'autre homme se crisper et un liquide couler en lui. C'était fini, enfin. L'homme ne se releva pas tout de suite, il profita encore un peu de Ruki. Il se pencha de nouveau à son oreille et lui murmura

_« Je t'aime Ruki »._

C'en fut trop pour le chanteur. Il releva quelque peu la tête et dit les dents serrées:

_« Si tu m'aimais vraiment jamais tu ne me ferais subir ça! »._

Cette phrase nu plut pas du tout à l'autre homme qui le gifla de toutes ses forces, avant de lui maintenir la tête serrée contre l'oreiller.

_« Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments Ruki, tu m'entends! Jamais! »_

Il releva enfin la tête du jeune homme, qui commençait étouffer, puis se rhabilla et partit.

Ruki était là, allongé sur ce lit, la respiration haletante, le corps secoué par ses sanglots et des larmes qui coulaient sans cesse. Il se sentait sale, humilié. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger puis essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser. Il se rhabilla et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, la tête dans les mains, tentant d'évacuer tout ce chagrin, toute cette douleur à travers ses larmes. Il espérait que bientôt quelqu'un le sortirait de cet enfer. Il pensait à sa famille, ses amis, les membres de son groupe et se demandait comment ils se sentaient, ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire en ce moment même. Il se rallongea et tenta de s'endormir, afin que le temps passe plus vite. Il se disait que même si il faisait un cauchemar, cela serait toujours moins horrible que ce qu'il vivait ici.

.

.

* * *

Voilà, dites-moi si je dois poster la suite n_n


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre **: Haunted jealousy

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance, drame

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai et d'autres ^^

**Note **: Comme je l'avais expliqué, ce chapitre sera centré sur les autres membres du groupe ^^

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

Il remua doucement tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Il aimait ce moment de la journée, juste lorsqu'on se réveille et qu'on ne pense encore à rien. Quand notre corps est encore un peu engourdi et tout emmitouflé dans la chaleur des draps. Il profita de ce doux moment quelques instants avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il marmonna quelque choses de semblable à un « allô » puis attendit d'entendre la voix de celui qui l'avait dérangé de si bon matin.

_« C'est moi Ruwa..._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu m'appelles si tôt? Demanda Uruha peu amicalement.

_- J'avais... juste besoin de parler._ Son interlocuteur murmura ces derniers mots.

- Tu veux passer chez moi?

_- Je voudrais pas te déranger!_

- C'est déjà fait imbécile! Rigola-t-il

_- Je suis là dans une demi-heure._

- Ok! Uruha allait raccrocher lorsque son ami l'interpella.

_- Ruwa..._

- Oui?

_- Merci._

- C'est rien, t'es mon ami après tout! Bon a plus! »

Uruha raccrocha puis se tourna vers la personne présente à ses côtés sous le drap. Il la secoua tout doucement et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ,il lui dit:

« Michiko, il faudrait mieux que tu partes maintenant!

- Hein... Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il le faut! »

Il se leva, ramassa les vêtements de la jeune femme et lui tendit.

« Je te rappelle ! »

La jeune femme s'habilla, puis avant de partir posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles d'Uruha.

« T'as même pas mon numéro imbécile! »

Uruha regarda partir Michiko et rit doucement de la réponse de la jeune femme. Il alla prendre sa douche avant l'arrivée de son ami.

Il se prélassait sous l'eau chaude lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit précipitamment.

« Ah t'es là! Je te cherchais!

- C'est gentil de frapper Reita!

- Ben tu répondais pas!

- Ouais... Tu pourrais te tourner au moins!

- Roh ça va je te mate pas non plus hein!

- Ben je me méfie! J'ai bien vu comment tu reluques le petit grincheux! » Rigola Uruha

Un silence lourd s'installa, puis Reita prévint son ami qu'il l'attendait dans le salon.

Uruha revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de boissons. Reita le remercia et dit douloureusement:

« Ça fait deux semaines... Murmura le bassiste.

- Je sais bien...

- Je commence perdre espoir Ruwa...

- Il faut pas Rei! Reprends-toi merde! Il va bien Ok! Uruha comprenait la détresse de son ami, mais ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi.

- J'en suis pas si sûr! Murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien! Un petit grincheux comme lui ça ne meurt pas aussi facilement! Rit Uruha

- J'ai peur Ruwa...

- Ça casse ton image mon grand!

- Je m'en fou de mon image, si tu savais...

- Je m'en doutes Rei!"

Le silence régna en maître quelques minutes avant qu'Uruha ne décide de le briser.

"Kai ne t'as pas appelé hier soir?

- Si, mais j'ai pas répondu.

- Je vois... pas le cœur à parler hein?

- Mmh.

- Il voulait nous prévenir qu'on avait une réunion ce midi.

- A quoi ça servirait de faire une réunion sans lui!

- Merde Rei! Reprends-toi! Il nous manque à tous, on est tous inquiets, mais on essaye de prendre sur nous et d'essayer de continuer à vivre! On ne veut pas devenir comme toi! T'imagines si Ruki revient et qu'il te voit comme ça! Ben tes sentiments resteront longtemps à sens unique mon grand! Qui voudrait d'une telle larve! Et puis dans ton état tu es tout bonnement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit! Imagines que Ruki t'appelles à l'aide! Comment tu vas faire pour aller le secourir! Tu manges plus, tu dors plus et tu tiens à peine debout!"

Reita resta muet face aux paroles de son ami. Elles le blessaient, mais au fond il savait qu'il avait raison. Ruki leur manquait à tous, mais il était le seul à vraiment dépérir.

"Je veux pas être méchant Rei! En tant que meilleur ami, je pense que c'est de mon devoir de te raisonner!

- Je sais... Merci Ruwa!"

Reita sourit doucement.

"Alors t'avais deviné pour Ruki?

- Comment aurais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte! Tes regards en disent long Rei!

- Mes regards?

- Oui, à chaque fois que tu le regardes tu te trahis! Le pire c'est quand quelqu'un s'en approche! Tu te verrais t'aurais honte! Je ne parle même pas de Regret! Tu me maudis à chaque fois je paris!"

Les deux amis rigolèrent. Uruha était content, il avait réussi à faire sourire Reita.

"Pour être franc, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit vraiment indifférent à toi!"

Reita sourit puis baissa timidement la tête.

"Tu sais Ruwa... une fois dans les loges on s'est embrassé!"

Le dit Ruwa fut plus que choqué de la révélation de son ami.

"Nan, c'est pas possible! Quand ?

- Il y a quelques semaines, mais la porte s'est ouverte, c'était Aoi je crois. Du coup on s'est vite écartés et on n'en a pas reparlé."

- On dirait des gamins !

- De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant !"

Uruha, qui voyait que la bonne humeur de son ami s'était à nouveau évanouie tenta de lui changer les idées.

"Bon, je t'emmène prendre un petit-déjeuner! Après on fera quelques boutiques et on ira à la réunion avec les autres!"

Reita n'était pas vraiment partant, mais il se laissa finalement convaincre, après tout, cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal!

Les trois heures suivantes passèrent à une allure folle pour les deux amis. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux comme ça. Vers 11h30, ils prirent le chemin des bureaux de la PSC pour retrouver les deux autres membres du groupe et leur manageur.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, seul Kai s'y trouvait, ils échangèrent quelques phrases, mais Reita n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à plaisanter. Se trouver dans ces bureaux lui rappelait trop son chanteur.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un Aoi tout sourire. Kai abandonna bien vite sa conversation avec Uruha pour se jeter dans les bras du guitariste. Après un long baiser, ils se séparèrent et le guitariste salua le reste de ses amis.

"C'est bon, on n'a pas besoin d'une telle démonstration d'amour comme ça ! Pensez un peu aux célibataires ! Se plaignit Uruha.

- Roh c'est bon, on s'est pas vu depuis trois jours!

- Oh oui c'est vrai! Elle va bien ta grand-mère?

- Ça va mieux. Elle doit tout de même rester à l'hôpital. Elle a appris pour Ruki, ça l'a bouleversé!

- Comme nous tous !"

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa, il fut rompu lorsque le manager entra dans le bureau.

Il leur annonça qu'il avait suspendu leurs activités jusqu'à la fin du mois. En espérant que Ruki serait retrouvé sain et sauf d'ici là.

"Vous n'aurez qu'une ou deux séances photos à effectuer. Bien, je compte sur vous tous! Portez-vous bien!"

Il quitta la pièce laissant ainsi les quatre amis seuls.

"Ça vous dit de venir manger à la maison ce soir? Proposa Kai

- On voudrait pas déranger! Après tout ça fait trois jours que tu n'as pas vu Aoi alors...

- Uruha! Rigola le batteur.

- Sérieusement, je pense que vous devriez accepter! Ça va faire du bien de se retrouver ensemble!

- C'est gentil Aoi, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" Reita! Tu viens! Même si tu n'aimes pas la nourriture que Kai te prépares! Au pire tu passeras à Mc Do en partant, mais tu viens passer un bon moment avec nous!"

Reita resta sans voix quelques secondes face aux propos d'Aoi, puis rigola avec ses amis.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Ils passèrent tous une bonne soirée, même si l'absence du chanteur se faisait sentir.

Vers 00h30, Uruha voulu partir, mais vu dans l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il se trouvait, Aoi proposa de le ramener. Son ami refusa, mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence, il n'était pas capable de conduire. Aoi déposa donc Uruha devant son immeuble et pria pour que celui-ci réussisse à rentrer sain et sauf à son appartement. Il prit ensuite la direction de l'appartement de Reita pour ramener ce dernier.

"Encore désolé de te déranger, mais étant donné que je suis venu avec Uru...

- T'inquiètes pas! Tu déranges pas! Après tout entre amis il est bien normal de se rendre service!

- Merci Aoi! Faudrait qu'un jour je pense à passer mon permis voiture!

- Pas faux! La moto c'est bien, mais pour ramener un ami ivre c'est pas l'idéal!"

Il rigolèrent quelques instants en repensant à l'état d'Uruha et se demandèrent si il se souviendrait que sa voiture se trouvait chez Aoi et Kai ou bien s'il appellerait la police pour signaler qu'elle avait été volée, comme la dernière fois.

Aoi n'avait pas vu son ami depuis quelques jours, mais il se rendait compte que ce dernier allait mal.

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Rei!

- On va dire que c'est dur!

- Je comprends!

- Je suis atroce hein!

- Pardon?

- Je me plains à toi, alors que tes problèmes sont pires! Tu as perdu tout comme moi l'un de tes meilleurs amis, mais en plus ta grand-mère a failli mourir!

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir! C'est dur pour tout le monde! Et puis tu sais, elle va mieux maintenant, les médecins sont confiants! Elle veut juste que je passe la voir de temps en temps!

- C'est normal!

- Ouais, mais à mon avis si elle veut que je vienne, c'est surtout pour me surveiller! Voir si je mange assez, si j'ai bonne mine et si tout va bien pour moi! Rigola le guitariste!

- C'est pas une mamie pour rien!

- Bon ben on est arrivés. Bonne nuit Rei! Surtout garde espoir!

- Merci Aoi. Bonne nuit."

Le bassiste rentra dans son immeuble tandis qu'Aoi regagnait son appartement et le confort des bras de son amant.

La nuit fut agitée pour nos quatre musiciens. L'un avait trop bu, l'autre se posait trop de question, tandis que les deux derniers s'aimaient passionnément.

Loin d'ici, leur ami lui non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les poignets toujours enchaîné à son lit, il attendait avec appréhension la prochaine visite de son bourreau.

.

* * *

Cette fiction est bien différente de mes autres, j'espère qu'elle vous plait quand même ^^


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre **: Haunted jealousy

**Auteur**: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: Romance, drame, Yaoi

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai et d'autres ^^

**Note :** On retrouve Ruki et son bourreau, ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent ^^

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

Allongé sur ce lit trop peu confortable, le jeune chanteur faisait le point sur sa vie. Il repensait à son enfance, son adolescence quelque peu difficile et à sa vie d'adulte et de célébrité. Ruki pensait aussi à toutes les personnes à qui il tenait. Ses parents, qui devaient être morts d'inquiétude, à son frère, il savait que quelques soient leurs différents, il tenait à lui et devait être touché par sa disparition. Il pensa même à son petit chien et espérait qu'il ne soit pas mort de faim seul dans le grand appartement désormais vide. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit et se dit que Reita avait dû le prendre avec lui car il connaissait mieux que personne l'affection qu'il portait à son chien. Une unique et minuscule larme coula le long de la joue du chanteur au souvenir de Reita. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il était parfois stupide et pensait constamment au sexe, mais il connaissait mieux que quiconque le petit blond. S'il avait été moins bête, il serait en couple avec le bassiste depuis longtemps, mais il avait peur. Il avait peur de briser leur amitié, il avait peur de perdre le Reita qu'il connaissait, mais il avait surtout peur de sortir avec un homme. Ruki n'était pas gay, seulement il appréciait beaucoup son bassiste. Au début il pensait que c'était seulement de l'amitié fusionnelle, mais le jour où Reita avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il s'était rendu à l'évidence, il appréciait Reita plus qu'un ami. Après tout, quand on considère une personne comme un simple ami, on n'est pas sensé désirer plus que tout qu'il nous embrasse de nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, après ce jour, Ruki n'avait plus osé l'approcher, il avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas cette peur, mais elle était bien présente. Il s'était fait enlevé trois jours après ce baiser, mais en trois jours il aurait pu tenter quelque chose tout de même ! A cet instant, il maudit sa lâcheté, il aurait dû aller le voir car maintenant il ne le pourrait peut-être jamais plus. Il maudit aussi le bassiste, il aurait dû faire quelque chose lui aussi ! Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais il aurait dû faire quelque chose !

Ruki se leva, pour essayer de chasser toutes ses pensées de sa tête. Penser à Reita lui serrait le cœur. Il observa une fois de plus son sinistre reflet dans le miroir crasseux et soupira.

Cela faisait environ trois semaines qu'il était détenu dans cette cave. Il était à bout, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. L'autre homme le nourrissait, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Parfois il s'absentait cinq jours, voire une semaine sans laisser de vivres en quantité nécessaire au chanteur. Cela faisait environ trois semaines que Ruki n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour, la notion du temps l'avait quittée, le laissant seul avec ses questions et cette peur qui grandissait au creux de ses entrailles. Ces ténèbres constants, cette humidité qui avait fait s'affaiblir le chanteur et les assauts répétés qu'avaient l'autre homme sur lui auraient bientôt raison de lui, il en était certain. Ruki sentait bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Allait-il tomber malade ? Mourir à bout de force ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il avait de plus en plus peur. Ce n'était plus l'autre homme qui le terrorisait plus que tout, c'était à présent ce qu'il allait devenir. Personne ne l'avait encore secouru, fallait-il perdre espoir ? Resterait-il jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, aussi courte serait-elle peut-être, prisonnier de cet homme qui disait être fou de lui ?

En parlant de l'autre homme, il pénétra justement dans la cave lorsque Ruki venait de se rallonger, et s'assit sur le lit, regardant Ruki presque amoureusement.

« Je ne te réveille pas ? » Chuchota-t-il en caressant les cheveux de Ruki.

Le chanteur ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage de son bourreau.

« Tu te sens bien mon amour ? »

Ruki ne voulut pas répondre. Il se demandait comment l'autre homme pouvait bien lui poser cette question. Il était séquestré dans une cave depuis trois semaines, comment pouvait-il aller bien ? Ruki garda ses mots au fond de sa gorge, il ne voulut pas dire ce qu'il ressentait car il savait que le masque d'amour que l'autre homme portait sur le visage se changerait en une expression de profonde haine et Ruki en ferait les frais car il aurait osé douter de son amour. Une fois de plus.

« Ruki, parle-moi ! »

Le chanteur eut soudain envie de vomir, un goût amer de bile lui était parvenu dans la bouche au son de la voix mielleuse de son bourreau. Ce dernier commença perdre patience devant le mutisme de Ruki, il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête et lui dit un peu plus agressivement :

« Ruki, dis-moi ce que tu ressens ! »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux du chanteur, il savait comment tout cela allait finir, l'autre homme arrivait, lui parlait gentiment, mais tout cela se terminait irrémédiablement de la même manière, à chaque fois, inlassablement. Douceur ou brutalité dépendaient des paroles de Ruki, si il avait le malheur de froisser l'autre homme, Ruki souffrait, si il lui disait ce qu'il voulait entendre, son bourreau se montrait plus doux.

« Je vais bien ! Articula-t-il avec difficulté derrière un sourire forcé.

- Tu sais Ruki, je ne fais pas ça pour te faire du mal, mais pour te protéger !

- Me protéger de quoi ? Dit Ruki qui faisait bien attention à l'intonation de sa voix. Même si il avait voulu crier, pleurer, il n'en fit rien, il se contenta de chuchoter ces mots qu'il aurait pourtant voulu hurler.

- Mais te protéger des autres voyons ! Ils pourraient te faire du mal ! Et moi je ne le supporterait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose mon amour !

- Je m'en suis toujours sortit jusqu'ici !

- Oui, mais un grand danger te guette à présent Ruki !

- Pardon ? Le chanteur était incrédule, le seul danger qu'il voyait était l'homme en face de lui.

- Je ne t'en dirai pas plus pour ne pas te faire souffrir mon amour ! »

L'homme se tut et approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de Ruki pour sceller leurs lèvres.

Une fois de plus, cet homme fit sien Ruki. Il fit, ce qu'il considérait être un acte d'amour envers cet être qui l'obsédait tant. Ruki, de son côté, se laissa faire, une fois de plus, n'ayant même plus la force de résister. Cet homme était plus fort que lui, à vrai dire, dans son état actuel, tout le monde aurait été plus fort que lui et aurait pu profiter de lui de la sorte. Si seulement Reita avait été là, il l'aurait protégé, peut-être qu'il lui aurait même fait l'amour avec douceur et passion et non en se défoulant en lui à l'image de l'homme qui le retenait prisonnier.

Alors que l'autre homme s'acharnait encore à posséder le petit corps du chanteur, Ruki fondit en larmes, silencieusement, pour ne pas inquiéter son bourreau, il savait très bien comment tout cela finissait lorsque l'autre homme s'inquiétait pour lui, il voulait le rassurer, lui faire plaisir à sa façon, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne faisait que blesser Ruki encore plus, au fond.

Les larmes du chanteur ne se tarirent pas, il avait mal à cause de ce corps étranger qui allait et venait en lui, il avait froid, faim, peur et plus que tout, il avait le cœur en miettes. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire ce bassiste auquel il tenait tant à ce moment même et un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres désormais inondées de larmes. Il avait fallu que Reita l'embrasse pour qu'il se rende compte combien ce pervers sans nez comptait pour lui, et maintenant, il était l'espoir qui faisait tenir Ruki. Peut-être que le fait d'être enfermé avait fait naître une vision idéalisée du bassiste dans l'esprit de Ruki, peut-être que si un jour il sortait d'ici et revoyait Reita, cela ne se passerait peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il l'imaginait en ce moment même, mais il fallait qu'il se raccroche à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer, il en avait besoin pour ne pas se laisser mourir dans cette lugubre cave, ce besoin était plus que vital pour ce petit chanteur quoi souffrait tant.

Lorsque l'autre homme atteignit l'extase, il se rhabilla et laissa le corps inerte et partiellement secoué de sanglots du chanteur avant de remonter vers le salon, ce monde réel, cette réalité qui manquait tellement à Ruki depuis trois semaines.

.

* * *

.

Bon j'espère que ça vous aura plu, je sais que cette fic est un peu spéciale, surtout les chapitres sur Ruki, mais bon... ^^

Cette semaine, je devrai poster un chapitre de Unis à nouveau ? Et la Maison de Chair en théorie. Je dis en théorie, parce que j'ai un tout petit peu de retard dans mes cours et que je veux me remettre bien par rapport à mon planning initial. C'est sûr que je préfèrerai mettre mon cahier de fictions au-dessus des autres et continuer écrire (surtout que j'aurai personne pour m'engueuler - les joies des cours par correspondance - XD) mais bon, il faut que je me motive et que je travaille sérieusement T_T J'ai déjà plus de la moitié d'écrit, donc normalement ça devrait aller, mais je préfère prévenir ^^

.

* * *

.

A:** Kuro-fr-Neko**  
Alors sache que je ne trouverai certainement jamais une lectrice qui me donne son avis chiante ! Au contraire, j'aime beaucoup lire des commentaires plein d'entrain comme les tiens =D

Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! n_n

En ce qui concerne les bisounours, j'ai énormément rit. Figure-toi que dans le chapitre 6, j'ai moi-même fait cette comparaison XD (oui, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance d'écrits, mais il me manque ceux sur Ruki à écrire au fur et à mesure ^^)  
Merci encore =D


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre **: Haunted jealousy

**Auteur**: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: Romance, drame

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai et d'autres ^^

**Rating **: M

**Note **:

* * *

.

Chapitre 4

.

Il était réveillé depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il observait son amant dormir paisiblement. Il avait mal au cœur, très mal. Il se demandait comment il avait pu faire cela. Voir le visage endormi de son guitariste ne lui rappelait que trop sa faute. L'autre homme lui courrait après depuis un bon moment, mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant une quelconque attirance vis-à-vis de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a deux semaines.

Aoi était parti au chevet de sa grand-mère depuis quelques jours et Miyavi avait proposé à Kai une soirée DVD. Ce dernier avait accepté volontiers, une soirée avec un ami ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout. Seulement, après une soirée bien arrosée, deux ou trois films et un Miyavi très câlin et bien le pauvre Kai n'avait opposé aucune résistance lorsque les choses étaient devenues sérieuses.

Depuis ce jour-là, Kai avait évité autant qu'il le pouvait l'autre homme, trop honteux de sa faute. Il savait que Miyavi nourrissait des sentiments à son égard depuis quelques temps, mais le batteur, lui ne voyait que son guitariste.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça à l'homme qui l'aimait tant. Jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer, cela lui briserait le cœur, mais garder ce lourd secret rongeait de l'intérieur notre petit Kai.

Aoi ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur le visage préoccupé de son amant. Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel celui-ci répondit par un éblouissant "bonjour".

Kai embrassa doucement son guitariste puis s'écarta pour lui offrir l'un de ses merveilleux sourires.

"Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?

- Mmh? Nan je réfléchissais juste !

- A quoi ?

- A Ruki. Le batteur n'avait pas vraiment menti, puisque la disparition de son ami le préoccupait beaucoup.

- Je comprends ! Moi aussi je me pose beaucoup de questions !

- J'ai peur !" Avoua le batteur.

Aoi prit son amant dans se bras et tenta de le réconforter.

"Moi aussi je m'inquiète, mais il doit aller bien hein !

- Oui, si ça se trouve il est juste parti prendre des vacances au fin fond de la montagne !"

Les deux amants rirent quelques instants puis décidèrent de se lever avant de se diriger vers l'appartement du second guitariste.

Aujourd'hui Uruha avait invité plusieurs personnes chez lui, sans réellement donner de motif.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils remarquèrent le bassiste, assis sur le canapé, une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées. Il y avait plusieurs amis à eux, anonymes ou connus. Kai se figea lorsqu'il aperçu Miyavi. Il décida de l'esquiver et d'aller parler à Reita. Aoi, lui, entama la conversation avec le chanteur.

La sonnette retentit et Uruha alla une nouvelle fois ouvrir. Le frère de Ruki venait de pénétrer dans le salon.

"Bon et bien nous sommes au complet maintenant" Déclara le guitariste bond. Devant les regards interrogatifs de ses invités, il poursuivit. "Cela fait à présent plus de trois semaines que Ruki a disparu." Personne n'osa répondre. "Comme vous le savez, on n'a toujours aucune informations, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être si on parlait tous ensemble et bien cela pourrait nous aider." Personne ne répondit une fois de plus, essayant d'assimiler au mieux les paroles d'Uruha. Reita finit par prendre la parole, quelque peu énervé:

"Et c'est pour ça que tu nous a fait venir ! Pour qu'on parle de Ruki ! On a déjà dit tout ce qu'on savait à la police !

- Je sais bien, mais nous on ne sait pas tout ! On n'en a jamais parlé entre nous ! Vous ne vouliez pas faire remonter vos souvenirs et remords, mais il est peut-être temps de faire quelque chose ! Qui sait ce que faisait Ruki le jour où il a disparu ?"

Personne ne dit mot.

"Bon et bien, je pense que parler ne nous fera pas de mal ! A moins que mon cher bassiste y voit une objection !"

Reita secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"Je pense que nous pouvons reprendre quelques jours avant sa disparition non ? Alors... Le jeudi soir nous avons eu un concert. Quelqu'un se souvient de quelque chose de suspect ?"

Tout le monde réfléchis longuement, puis Kai finit par déclarer:

"Après le concert Ruki a disparu un moment !"

Reita ouvrit de grand yeux puis répondit sur un ton neutre:

"Il était avec moi !

- Tout ce temps ? Questionna le batteur

- Oui, on... parlait !

- De quoi ?

- Mais quel curieux celui-là !" Rit Aoi.

Kai prit une moue boudeuse et répondit que c'était juste pour savoir, vu qu'on devait tout dire.

"Et bien on parlait de choses privées entre nous! Mais je peux vous assurer que ça n'a rien à voir avec sa disparition !

- Très bien, Reita, premier suspect ! Déclara Miyavi en prenant une pose façon Sherlock Holmes.

- Mais...

- Je plaisante monsieur-j'ai-pas-de-nez !"

Plusieurs personnes rirent de la remarque du chanteur, puis la discussion reprit.

"Après le concert il a dû rentrer chez lui je pense, le lendemain matin il m'a appelé, il devait être 9h30, il m'a même réveillé, poursuivit Uruha.

- Le midi il a mangé avec moi et quelques anciens amis d'enfance, informa le grand frère de Ruki en désignant trois personnes assises au fond du salon. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien, il semblait fatigué et préoccupé !

- Il a dû se passer quelque chose! Fatigué je comprends, mais préoccupé... poursuivit le batteur.

- Reita, t'es sûr que c'est pas à cause de toi ? Demanda Miyavi.

- Mais pourquoi vous voulez que ce soit à cause de moi ?

- Et bien, vous vous êtes absenté longtemps tous les deux, puis dès que vous êtes réapparus, tu es parti chez toi et Ruki semblait tracassé! Constata Kai

- Reita, je pense que tu devrais leur dire, conseilla Uruha.

- Nous dire quoi ? Demanda le batteur impatient.

- Ben...

- Mais encore, l'incita Miyavi

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais depuis un moment Reita apprécie beaucoup Ruki, intervint Uruha, le soir du concert, dans les loges, il a prit son courage à deux mains et a roulé une pelle monumentale à notre petit chanteur."

Tout le monde resta abasourdi devant les propos et surtout la manière dont Uruha avait dévoilé tout cela. Reita, quant à lui avait baissé la tête et tentait de se faire oublier. Peine perdue !

"C'est pas vrai ? J'avais rien remarqué moi ! J'en reviens pas ! Et après ?

- Kai, laisse-le un peu tranquille, tu le gênes ! On sait que tu es très curieux, mais quand même ! Rit son amant.

- Ben c'est juste que je suis surpris ! Pas toi ?

- Si j'ai bien écouté Reita lorsqu'il m'a raconté tout ça, ils ont dû arrêter parce que Aoi était entré dans la loge, informa Uruha.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Même pas à moi !

- Ben, je savais pas trop ce qui se passait, j'allais pas le crier sur les toits ! J'attendais de voir comment ça aurait évolué ! Se défendit Aoi.

- Ben quand même !"

Aoi leva doucement le visage de son batteur qui boudait et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Uruha décida de les laisser roucouler dans leur coin et de continuer:

"Bon, et bien maintenant que tout est au clair par rapport à cette soirée...

- je croyais que t'étais mon meilleur ami, intervint le bassiste.

- Mais je le suis !

- J'en suis plus aussi sûr ! Un ami n'aurait pas tout raconté de cette façon !

- Oh Reita, détends-toi ! Personne n'est super choqué ! Et puis il fallait bien que quelqu'un raconte, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait ! Les gens voulaient vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là!"

Le bassiste ne répondit rien, mais se sentait toujours blessé. Uruha décida de l'ignorer pour le moment.

"Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il a fait après avoir mangé avec son frère ?

- Heu... Le dit frère ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il venait d'apprendre que son petit frère, pur hétéro, venait de se faire embrasser par un homme, il était quelque peu troublé. On a été au karaoké avec nos amis, on s'est séparé vers dix-huit heures.

- Je l'ai croisé dans la soirée quand j'ai été acheter un DVD, mais il m'a ignoré, marmonna Reita.

- Ben c'est normal ! T'es un mec et tu l'as embrassé ! Déjà que j'ai du mal à me faire que mon petit frère soit chanteur de visual kei, mais en plus si il est homo, là je dois dire que j'aurais encore plus de mal à l'accepter !

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais tant de mal à accepter que ton frère soir chanteur !

- Ben déjà vous avez vu vos tenues ! Maintenant ça va un peu mieux, mais au début... J'ai honte! Vous avez vu dans Shiikureta haru kawarenu haru ! C'est mal vu de s'habiller ainsi et de faire ce genre de musique ! En plus, vous avez vu ce qu'il fait sur scène, il se déhanche pour essayer de faire baver les adolescente, il se frotte aux autres membres !

- Faut pas dire ça avec un tel air de dégout ! C'est juste un jeu de scène, intervint Kai !

- Et puis sa tenue était vraiment jolie ! Protesta Reita

- Bien sûr ! Une tenue comme ça, rien que de t'entendre dire ça, ça me donne des frissons, ça doit beaucoup t'exciter de le voir dans une tenue moulante, orné de sangles en cuir, tu dois t'imaginer tout un tas de trucs pas nets à lui faire quand il est dans cette tenue ! »

Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux et Kai dû retenir Reita pour qu'il n'aille pas frapper le frère de Ruki. Le batteur tenta d'apaiser un peu la tension soudaine qui avait prit possession de la pièce.

« Nos tenues sont juste là pour la scène voyons...

- Oui, mais l'autre là qui l'embrasse c'est le pompon !

- C'est bon, je suis pas contagieux hein ! Dit Reita en serrant les poings, histoire de contenir sa colère.

- Papa et moi-même avons déjà assez de mal à accepter Ruki, alors si en plus il est gay, je pense que pour moi cela ne va pas être possible !"

Reita voulu se lever, mais fut de nouveau bien vite retenu par Kai. Le bassiste bouillait de l'intérieur. Il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à Ruki, surtout si c'est sa propre famille qui le descendait de cette façon !

Uruha était gêné, sa petite réunion tournait au règlement de comptes ! Il tenta quand même de les faire retourner au sujet principal.

"Et... après ?

- Le lendemain il est venu avec moi dans les bureaux de la PSC, on avait des choses à régler, dit Kai qui tentait toujours de calmer Reita.

- Oui, je les ai croisés et je les ai invité à manger avec moi, intervint Tora

- On a été chercher Nao à l'aéroport et après on a mangé dans un petit resto bien sympa ! Se souvint Kai. Mais après manger on les a quitté, ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, alors ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire que papoter avec nous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !"

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de la plupart des invités. Le frère de Ruki murmura un "tarlouze" que Reita entendit très bien. Il serra les dents une fois de plus et tenta de se contrôler pour ne pas sauter sur l'autre homme.

Uruha s'en rendit compte et revint vite au sujet principal.

"Et pour le dimanche, quelqu'un sait quelque chose ?"

Aucun bruit ne résonna dans la pièce. Le dimanche était le jour de la disparition de leur ami. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Ruki ce jour-là, ni après d'ailleurs.

Le frère de Ruki s'en alla, sentant que sa présence n'était pas indispensable. Il fut suivit par quelques autres personnes.

Il ne restait à présent plus que les quatre membres de the GazettE et Tora.

Uruha s'approcha doucement du bassiste et s'excusa. Il se sentait mal d'avoir tout avoué et se reprochait le comportement du grand frère de leur ami.

"T'y es pour rien, sourit tristement Reita

- N'empêche j'en reviens pas qu'un con pareil puisse être le frère de Ruki ! Ils ne se ressemblent en aucuns points ! S'exclama Tora

- Il a eu un comportement exécrable ! Désolé Rei !

- C'est pas de ta faute Aoi ! T'excuses pas ! Bon ben je vais rentrer ! A plus !"

Reita partit sans un mot de plus, mais toujours avec le regard douloureux.

"J'ai mal pour lui ! Soupira le guitariste d'Alice nine

- C'est sûr que ça nous fait de la peine de le voir comme ça !

- N'empêche, je suis content qu'il se soit enfin lancé ! Depuis le temps qu'il fantasmait sur l'autre mogwai ! Rit Tora

- Mogwai ?

- Oui, c'est Reita qui l'appelait comme ça il y a un moment. Selon lui il est petit, mignon et chante tout le temps ! »

Uruha partit dans un fou rire communicatif que tout le monde suivit. Il fut rompu par un bâillement étouffé du guitariste.

« On rentre Kai ? Je voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps Uru !

- T'en fait pas" sourit ce dernier.

Le couple quitta l'appartement du guitariste, suivit de Tora.

Aoi et Kai passèrent l'après-midi devant un film, Reita regarda le dvd de leur concert decomposition beauty pour revoir ce chanteur qu'il aimait tant. Uruha, quant à lui, finit la journée dans un bar, puis dans son appartement en charmante compagnie.

Loin d'ici, au fond d'une cave sombre et humide, leur ami priait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'on le sorte enfin de cet enfer.

.

* * *

Un chapitre qui est truffé de petits détails qui seront utiles pour la suite ^^

* * *

à Kuro-fr-neko: Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment ! =D

Oui, Taion est dramatique ! Je suis d'accord, on ne l'écoute plus de la même façon après !

Je suis contente que mes autres fics te plaisent ! ^^

Je comprends, des fois moi aussi il me faut 10 minutes pour un commentaire XD

Merci encore ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre **: Haunted jealousy

**Auteur**: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: Romance, drame

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai et d'autres ^^

**Note **:

* * *

.

Chapitre 5

.

Ruki avait finit pas perdre la notion du temps. Lors des deux premières semaines, il s'était accroché, avait tenté du mieux qu'il pouvait de compter les jours, mais il avait finit par se perdre dans ses comptes. L'obscurité régnait en maître ici, jour comme nuit et le temps passait tellement lentement pour le chanteur, que si on lui avait dit qu'il était resté six mois au fond de cette cave, il l'aurait cru aveuglément. Cependant, cela ne faisait « qu'un mois » qu'il était retenu ici.

Toujours allongé sur cet amas de ressorts qui lui servait de lit, il entendit le son des pas de son bourreau s'approcher de la cave, ouvrir la porte, puis s'éloigner à nouveau. Le son du piano, cette mélodie qui glaçait le sang au chanteur, envahit la pièce durant quelques minutes. L'autre homme faisait-il ça pour lui faire encore plus peur ? Pour qu'il soit encore plus terrorisé par ses visites ? Ruki n'en savait rien, mais si cela était son intention, l'autre homme réussissait à merveille l'effet désiré. Le piano se tut, puis les pas revinrent vers la porte de la cave. L'homme n'ordonna rien à Ruki avant de descendre les marches et bois, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Généralement, à chacune de ses visites, il demandait à Ruki de s'allonger sur le ventre, de s'asseoir, de ne pas bouger, ou encore tout un tas d'actes qui devaient se faire sentir l'autre homme supérieur, dominant, comme s'il possédait parfaitement le corps du chanteur.

Quand il arriva enfin près de Ruki, il lui sourit doucement et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

« Tu vas bien mon amour ? »

Ruki hocha la tête, ne voulant pas ouvrir la bouche, car des paroles qu'il regretterait sous peu sortiraient certainement de sa bouche.

L'homme se pencha vers un des poignets de Ruki et caressa doucement la chair irrité par le frottement des chaînes.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi aujourd'hui, mais il faut me promettre que tu seras sage Ruki-chan ! Il faut me promettre que tu ne feras rien d'insensé et que tu prendras juste du plaisir ! Suis-je clair ? »

Ruki hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Je veux te l'entendre dire !

- Je serai sage... » Murmura le chanteur.

Ruki craignait que l'homme essaye une nouvelle pratique sexuelle pour lui montrer son « amour », mais, sous l'étonnement du chanteur, il défit avec une clé une des chaines qui lui attachaient les poignets. Il défit lentement l'autre chaine et prit les mains de Ruki dans les siennes, fixant quelques instants leurs regards l'un dans l'autre.

« Je sais que ça ne doit pas être drôle pour toi de rester là, mais c'est pour ton bien, crois-moi ! Il n'y a que moi qui t'aime vraiment et qui veut ton bien Ruki ! Tu sais, tu m'obsédais nuit et jour, je ne pensais qu'à toi, tu me hantais mon amour ! Quand le danger a commencé rôder, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'agir ! Je ne pouvais pas rester là et te regarder souffrir ! »

Le chanteur se retint une fois de plus de hurler ce qu'il ressentait. Comment l'autre homme pouvait-il lui dire ça alors qu'en ce moment même il le regardait souffrir ? De plus, qu'était-ce ce grand danger qui le guettait ? A chaque fois que Ruki osait demander, l'autre homme le prenait dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et qu'il ne servait à rien qu'il le sache.

« Bon, viens Ruki, je vais te montrer ta surprise ! »

L'homme se leva, gardant précieusement une des mains de Ruki dans la sienne, puis entreprit de monter les escaliers. Ruki eut beaucoup de mal à gravir cette dizaine de marches. Il était très faible physiquement et cela faisait quasiment un mois qu'il n'avait pas marché plus de trois pas d'affilé. Arrivé en haut des marches, Ruki plissa violemment les yeux. La lumière du jour agressa vivement ses pupilles. Cela faisait une trentaine de jours que le soleil n'existait plus pour lui et ce soudain retour au monde réel le faisait quelque peu souffrir. Cependant, au fond, il était heureux de revoir la lumière du jour. Il avait pensé ne plus jamais la revoir, alors il décida d'en profiter comme si c'était la dernière fois, car après tout, peut-être serait-ce la dernière fois.

« Histoire que tu ne tentes rien de stupide et d'inespéré, toutes les portes sont verrouillées, j'ai ôté les poignées des fenêtres, tout objet dangereux, couteaux, verre ou autre ont été ramassés, les téléphones sont coupés et tout autre plan invraisemblable ne marchera pas. Cela ne servira qu'à déchaîner ma colère et tu sais très bien comment cela se passe lorsque je suis en colère n'est-ce pas Ruki ? Tu sais, je ne veux pas te faire de mal mon amour, mais il faut que tu comprennes par moments ! Allez, viens-voir ce que je t'ai fait ! »

Le bourreau, amena Ruki dans la salle à manger, tout sourire, visiblement excité de montrer sa surprise à Ruki. Le chanteur, lui, détaillait du regard la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait vu de cet endroit que la cave. Lorsque l'homme l'avait amené ici, Ruki était inconscient. Il ne savait donc pas où il se trouvait. Cela semblait être une maison de campagne, visiblement assez isolée. La décoration et les meubles semblaient vieux et la poussière régnait dans chaque recoin, cependant, lorsque Ruki pénétra dans la salle à manger, il put voir que le ménage avait été fait dans cette pièce. Il découvrit aussi avec étonnement une table couverte de plats et nourriture en tous genres.

« J'ai tout cuisiné pour toi ! J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir ! »

Le chanteur chuchota un « merci » avant que l'autre lui dise de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Comme il l'avait dit, aucun couteau ne trainait sur la table, il n'y avait que des baguettes de bois, les assiettes étaient en carton et les plats et plastique. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout pour que Ruki ne lui fasse pas de mal ou tente de s'enfuir. Cependant, dans son état actuel, Ruki n'aurait peut-être même pas été capable de faire face à l'autre homme. Ruki espérait vraiment que voir la lumière du jour, même si ce n'était que pendant un heure, ou prendre un bon repas retarde un peu l'arrivée de sa mort, qui arriverait inévitablement s'il continuait dépérir ainsi dans cette lugubre cave humide.

« Mange tout ce que tu veux Ruki ! Tout est pour toi !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il timidement tout en engouffrant de larges bouchées dans sa bouche.

- Parce que tu as maigri ! Tes côtes dépassent, tes os de bassin aussi, tes joues sont creuses... Je ne peux pas te faire ce genre de repas chaque jour, surtout quand je m'absente, tu le comprends bien, mais j'ai vraiment voulu te faire plaisir Ruki !

- C'est bon, dit Ruki la bouche pleine.

- Mange mon amour ! »

Ruki ne se fit pas prier et mangea autant qu'il pu. Même si les surnoms et paroles douces de l'autre homme lui donnaient la nausée, il mangeait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un repas comme celui-là et même si son estomac n'était plus habitué à recevoir autant de nourriture d'un coup, il n'en prit pas cas. De plus, s'il mangeait beaucoup et qu'il complimentait l'autre homme, lui montrait qu'il était heureux, même si tout cela n'était pas forcément sincère, peut-être que l'autre homme le laisserait tranquille lorsqu'il irait se coucher, peut-être qu'il lui souhaiterait juste bonne nuit et partirait sans le toucher. Après tout, comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre !

Durant le repas, Ruki osa demander à l'autre homme une question qui le travaillait quelque peu. Il apprit alors que l'homme jouait du piano à chaque fois qu'il venait pour le rassurer et le détendre, bien que cela provoquait l'effet inverse. L'autre homme savait que Ruki aimait le son du piano et bien qu'il n'ait pas un talent inné pour cet instrument, il essayait de pianoter les quelques notes qu'il connaissait pour faire plaisir et détendre le petit chanteur.

Ils restèrent une heure dans la salle à manger et le bourreau ne quitta jamais la table ou Ruki des yeux. Il n'était pas inquiet, mais il préférait surveiller ce petit être qu'il aimait tant. A la fin du repas, il reprit la main de Ruki dans la sienne et prit le chemin de la cave. Pour la première sortie de Ruki, il préférait faire léger, juste un repas. Par contre, dans le futur, si Ruki se montrait sage, il aurait le droit de passer plus de temps en haut, dans le monde réel.

Ruki se rassit sur le lit pendant que l'autre homme lui attachait de nouveau les poignets, le félicitant sur son comportement, lui demandant si cela lui avait plu, et lui promettant de recommencer si Ruki se montrait sage. Il lui fit une fois de plus toutes sortes de déclarations, tentant de montrer combien il aimait le chanteur. Il espérait qu'à force de vivre avec lui et de lui faire ce genre de déclarations, le chanteur finirait par l'aimer. Oh il n'espérait pas un vulgaire syndrome de Stockholm, juste des sentiments purs et sincères, que le chanteur remarque qu'il faisait vraiment ça pour son bien et qu'il lui en soit reconnaissant, puis qu'il découvre à quel point il était un homme formidablement dévoué à la personne qu'il aimait. Oui, le bourreau espérait cela et il se disait qu'à force de temps, il parviendrait à ses fins. Après tout il avait déjà réussi l'épreuve très difficile d'emmener Ruki ici, le reste ne nécessitait à présent que du temps, et de la prudence.

Il fit son baiser de bonne nuit à Ruki et remonta les marches, songeant qu'il serait mauvais pour Ruki de pratiquer une activité physique après avoir tant manger. Il n'était plus habitué à manger autant et bouger risquerait de lui provoquer des nausées, ce que l'homme ne souhaitait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas voir Ruki malade, de plus, cela n'était pas vraiment romantique d'être pris de nausées dans un tel moment ! Il ferma la porte à clef et partit se coucher dans son propre lit, songeant au petit corps qui se trouvait juste en dessous du sol de sa chambre...

.

* * *

.

Passez toutes et tous un bon réveillon =D

A bientôt ! ^^

.

* * *

Pour Kuro-fr-neko : Merci encore pour ton commentaire ^^  
XD Oui tu es vraiment remontée contre le frère de Ruki (qui n'a pas de nom d'ailleurs XD), mais je te comprends !  
T'inquiètes pas, ça m'arrive aussi de rire toute seule devant mon ordi, (grand moment de solitude quand quelqu'un passe XD)  
Pour Ruki, les choses vont commencer vraiment bouger dans quelques chapitres ^^  
Mais de rien, merci à toi de prendre le temps de commenter ! ^^


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : Haunted jealousy

**Auteur** : Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : Yaoi, drame

**Raiting** : M (NC-17 / 18+)

**Warning** : Aucuns pour ce chapitre.

**Characters** : the GazettE / Miyavi / Alice nine

**Pairing** : Aoi x Kai / Reita x Ruki ? / Ruki x ?

**Disclaimer** :

**Note** : Me revoilà après une très longue absence ! Je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment d'arrêter de publier sans prévenir, alors je m'excuse ! J'ai eu des soucis avec internet et après j'ai dû être hospitalisée un petit moment. Je n'étais de retour que pour peu et je dois repartir deux semaines demain, (je pars du principe ou on est dimanche soir ^^) mais je tenais à poster cette annonce et une petite suite ^^  
J'ai reçu quelques questions durant ce temps (merci beaucoup pour vos messages d'ailleurs ! 3 J'y ai jeté un petit coup d'œil et ça m'a beaucoup touchée !) , notamment pour savoir si mes fictions auraient ou non une suite, eh bien oui, je sais où je vais, j'ai le scénario bien en tête. Quelques petites idées viennent se greffer dessus au fur et à mesure, mais j'ai l'histoire toute en notes sur mon cahier, donc oui, mes fictions auront une suite et une fin ^^ (j'ai horreur des fics qui ne sont pas finies je sais que des fois il y a de bonnes raisons, mais bon... ^^)  
J'ai aussi beaucoup de lecture à rattraper, ça prendra peut-être un petit moment, mais je vais venir lire et commenter dès que je le pourrais ! =D Je pense et j'espère que vous comprendrez ! ^^

Enfin, je vais peut-être arrêter tout mon blabla maintenant xD En tout cas vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Lire vos avis sur mes fics, discuter avec vous et lire vos histoire ça m'a fait un manque !

.

Je l'avais dit, voilà le bisounours XD

* * *

.

Chapitre 6

.

Tendrement enfoui dans les bras de son amant, Kai se réveilla doucement. Au bout de quelques instants, ses yeux commencèrent distinguer ce qui l'entourait, en l'occurrence, une chambre sombre et son guitariste qui dormait profondément à côté de lui. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, Kai décida de se blottir de nouveau contre Aoi, en attendant un heure plus appropriée pour se lever. Il repensa à la journée chez Uruha, à ce qui s'était passé avant la disparition de Ruki, et à toute chose relative à son ami. Le chanteur lui manquait beaucoup. Il ne cessait de penser à cette petite boule de nerf blonde un peu trop vaniteuse, se demandant s'il était sauf, où est-ce qu'il pouvait être, et toutes les autres questions que l'on peut se poser quand un être cher est loin de vous. Il se répéta sans cesse les derniers jours, les dernières semaines, et tous les autres jours qu'il avait pu passer avec le chanteur. Il réfléchit ainsi pendant une trentaine de minutes, comme il faisait quasiment chaque jour, puis d'un coup, une folle hypothèse lui traversa l'esprit. Elle était peut-être peu probable, mais plus il y pensait, plus il la trouvait crédible, et puis c'était la seule qu'il avait. Il songea de longs moments à cette personne, qui apparemment ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Cependant, depuis qu'il était petit, Kai avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences, et que derrière un masque d'innocence pouvait se cacher les pires démons. Il se leva sans bruits, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Aoi qui dormait toujours, avant de quitter la chambre, puis il se rendit au salon où il prit son téléphone pour appeler l'autre guitariste de son groupe.

_« Allô ?_ Marmonna une voix endormie.

- Ruwa ? C'est Kai...

_- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? _Paniqua ledit Ruwa.

- Non non, c'est juste que...

_- Attends Kai, tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Généralement on appelle à cette heure-là seulement si quelque chose de grave s'est produit !_ S'énerva le guitariste.

- Je sais, je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé, mais j'ai quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis toute à l'heure et j'ai besoin d'avoir ton avis !

_- En effet, tu m'as réveillé ! Pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé à Aoi ? Tu aurais bien pu le réveiller lui plutôt que moi !_

- Je voulais t'en parler à toi, après tout c'est toi qui a commencé nous réunir pour savoir ce qui s'était passé pour Ruki.

_- Je t'écoute, _soupira le guitariste au bout de quelques instants.

- Nao. Répondit seulement Kai.

_- Quoi Nao ?_

- Il pourrait être coupable !

_- Nao ? On parle bien du même ? Le batteur à tête de bisounours ? Ce Nao là ? _S'étonna Uruha.

- Oui, ce Nao-là, tu te rappelles qu'il y a quelques mois, six ou huit je crois, Ruki nous racontait un secret...

_- Ruki nous racontait des ''secrets'' tous les jours ! _Ironisa Uruha.

- Oui, mais celui-là nous avait marqué ! Il nous avait avoué que Nao lui avait fait part ses sentiments...

_- Oh oui ! Ruki avait l'air navré de l'avoir rejeté ! Bon, en même temps il n'allait pas sortir avec lui juste pour lui faire plaisir, mais c'est vrai que blesser Nao ça ne doit pas être agréable ! Il est toujours gentil !_

- Oui.

_- Et c'est lui que tu suspectes ?_ S'étonna Uruha.

- La veille de la disparition de Ruki, tu te souviens, j'ai dit que j'avais mangé avec Ruki, Tora et Nao.

_- Oui, mais écoutes Kai, je t'aime beaucoup, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir, et écouter tes suppositions folles..._

- Uruha...

_- Nao est en couple avec Tora..._

- Ils se sont mis ensemble juste après que Ruki ait rejeté Nao, il n'a pas eu le temps de l'oublier ! On savait tous que Tora était sur Nao, quand celui-ci a eu le cœur brisé, il a dû en profiter, mais crois-moi, Nao n'a pas oublié Ruki ! La veille de son enlèvement, le ''batteur à tête de bisounours'' comme tu dis, ne l'a pas quitté du regard, il le dévorait des yeux !

_- Ça ne veut rien dire Kai !_

- Il n'est pas venu à ta réunion, il était où ? Repartit dans sa famille, dans une autre ville, et depuis il n'est pas revenu !

_- Aoi aussi part dans sa famille je te signale !_

- Oui, mais Aoi ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais simplement te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas là qu'il est coupable ! Ce n'est pas forcément quelqu'un que nous connaissons ! Il a pu tomber sur un dingue, un fan pas net ou autre Kai, si on se met à se suspecter les uns les autres, ça va nous détruire !_

- Mais je le sens mal Uru ! Plus j'y pense et plus...

_- Kai, retourne te coucher avec ton chéri, et essaye de dormir, à tête reposée tu y repenseras et tu te rendras compte que tout ceci est absurde !_

- Tu as peut-être raison...

_- Oui, reposes-toi bien, tu es à bout Kai, et c'est normal, mais prend soin de toi et ne te torture pas l'esprit !_

- Demain je pars avec Aoi pour l'accompagner voir sa grand-mère, je n'avais pas envie de le laisser seul et de rester seul non plus, je lui ai demandé de l'accompagner, je vais essayer de me reposer là-bas !

_- Prend soin de vous deux Kai !_

- Toi aussi ! Désolé de t'avoir réveillé...

_- C'est pas grave,_ rit doucement le guitariste.

- Dors bien Ruwa ! »

Suivant les conseils de son ami, Kai retourna dans son lit où il trouva Aoi qui se réveillait doucement. Il se blotti de nouveau dans ses bras et une séance de tendres câlins débuta, faisant sortir toutes ses pensées négatives de la tête de Kai.

Ils sortirent difficilement de leur lit quelques heures plus tard, ils devaient se préparer pour le voyage. Kai n'avait vraiment pas eut envie de rester seul une fois de plus, la solitude renforçait ses pensées les plus sombre et il n'avait pas envie de tomber dans la déprime une fois de plus. Il pouvait bien appeler des amis pour lui tenir compagnie, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à discuter ou faire la fête, de plus, il ne voulait pas que cette soirée entre amis se termine comme celle qu'il avait passé avec Miyavi. Aoi avait assez longuement hésité avant d'accepter la proposition de Kai. Sa grand-mère ne savait rien de leur couple, après tout elle était d'une toute autre génération où l'homosexualité était encore moins tolérée qu'aujourd'hui, et il ne voulait pas lui avouer. Il n'avait pas peur d'être rejeté ou autre, non, il avait seulement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire et qui blesserait Kai. Il n'avait pas envie que le batteur souffre inutilement. Aoi ne voyait sa famille que rarement, sauf quand l'un d'eux avait un problème. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été une famille proche où chacun raconte ses secrets, et puis sa famille était très penchée sur les principes et la morale, donc cacher son homosexualité était la meilleure chose à faire selon lui. Il avait donc été décidé qu'aux yeux des autres, Kai ne serait qu'un simple ami venu le soutenir. Le batteur était un peu attristé de devoir agir comme cela, mais au moins il aurait Aoi à ses côtés, et puis ils auraient des moments d'intimité lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, ce qui redonna un léger sourire aux lèvres de Kai.

Ils préparèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route. Il avait été décidé qu'ils logeraient dans la maison de la grand-mère d'Aoi durant son séjour à l'hôpital, car celle-ci refusait de laisser payer l'hôtel à son petit-fils alors qu'une maison était à sa disposition, et les parents d'Aoi ne pouvaient pas loger deux personnes.

Alors que tous les deux prenaient la route dans la bonne humeur, Uruha de son côté était perturbé. Il avait appelé plusieurs personnes et son inquiétude s'était accrue. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens, mais il prit tout de même la direction de l'appartement de son meilleur ami.

Reita ouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard, il tenta un faible sourire, mais son visage exténué, et ses yeux tristes en disaient long et faisaient sonner ce petit sourire vraiment faux. Il fit entrer Uruha, lui servit un café, puis attendit de connaître la raison de la venue de son ami.

« Kai m'a appelé ce matin, il avait une idée sur ce qui pourrait être arrivé à Ruki, il me l'a exposée, je l'ai trouvé absurde, après tout, il a pu tomber sur un cinglé ou un fan pas net, mais quand je me suis recouché, tout ses arguments ont trottés dans ma tête et les faits se confirment... Je ne sais pas si c'est ça, mais...

- Uruha, même si cela paraît absurde, c'est mieux que rien, le coupa Reita, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Au début, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, sachant pertinemment que si tu connaissais ou supposais l'identité du salaud qui a fait ça à Ruki, tes hormones de mâle dominant auraient pris le dessus et que tu aurais été lui faire regretter d'être né, mais je me suis renseigné, la personne concernée n'est pas là, alors je me suis dit que te demander ton avis pourrait être une bonne idée, après tout, si c'est trop absurde tu me remettras les idées en place !

- Uruha, s'il te plaît ! Demanda la bassiste.

- Tu te souviens quand Nao, le batteur d'Alice nine à avoué ses sentiments à Ruki ?

- Oui, il l'a rejeté en disant qu'il n'était pas gay, je pense que ça m'a autant brisé le cœur qu'au pauvre Nao, soupira Reita.

- Oui, il n'était pas gay, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis, et Ruki a finit par se faire embrasser par un garçon et ne l'a pas repoussé n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, il ne m'a pas repoussé, il y a même participé, mais...

- Et si tout cela était parvenu aux oreilles de Nao ?

- Comment ?

- Peu importe, si il avait été au courant, il l'a peut-être mal pris, et Kai me disait que selon lui, ses sentiments ne s'étaient toujours pas effacés, même s'il est avec Tora. De plus, ils se sont vus la veille de la disparition de Ruki, et on n'a plus vu Nao depuis lors. »

* * *

.

Note : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura une très grosse indication sur qui est vraiment le coupable donc j'aimerai savoir si vous avez des suppositions. Nao ? Pas Nao ? Un inconnu ? Une autre personne ? =D

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !

A bientôt ! =)


End file.
